popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Boo
Lyrics Nihongo Gonna be just talking to your head, Gonna be just sleeping your bed こんなふうにすべてがすれ違うBoy Wanna be just lovin' till I'm dead, Wanna be just dressing in the red そんなふうにすべてが食い違うGirl Hey now hey now we're gonna sing and dance and　eat forever Hey now hey now don't you cry don't you cry don't you cry Hey now hey now we're gonna sing and dance and　eat together, Hey now hey now don't you cry, smile, cry, smile Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Happy and Happy) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Party to Party) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Happy and Happy) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　恋はビ・ビ・デ・バ・ビ・デ・ブ (Party to Party) Hey now hey now you can make me high all night Hey now hey now you can do me baby in a minute Romaji Gonna be just talking to your head, Gonna be just sleeping your bed Konna fuu ni subete ga sure chigau Boy Wanna be just lovin' till I'm dead, Wanna be just dressing in the red Sonna fuu ni subete ga kui chigau Girl Hey now hey now we're gonna sing and dance and　eat forever Hey now hey now don't you cry don't you cry don't you cry Hey now hey now we're gonna sing and dance and　eat together, Hey now hey now don't you cry, smile, cry, smile Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Happy and Happy) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Party to Party) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Happy and Happy) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　Koi wa bi-bi-de-ba-bi-de-bu (Party to Party) Hey now hey now you can make me high all night Hey now hey now you can do me baby in a minute English Translation Gonna be just talking to your head, Gonna be just sleeping your bed All like this is disagreeable, Boy Wanna be just lovin' till I'm dead, Wanna be just dressing in the red All like that differs, Girl Hey now hey now we're gonna sing and dance and　eat forever Hey now hey now don't you cry don't you cry don't you cry Hey now hey now we're gonna sing and dance and　eat together, Hey now hey now don't you cry, smile, cry, smile Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Happy and Happy) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Party to Party) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　There's nothig else that you can do! (Happy and Happy) Boo Boo Betty Boo!　Love is bi-bi-de-ba-bi-de-bu (Party to Party) Hey now hey now you can make me high all night Hey now hey now you can do me baby in a minute Song Connections / Remixes * A remix of Betty Boo by SLAKE, simply titled Betty Boo remix, appears on the V-RARE SOUND TRACK 3: pop'n music 7 CD. Trivia * Betty Boo is the only song composed by SENAX for BEMANI that doesn't have a long version on a pop'n music soundtrack. ** It's also the only one with a remix, though. Music Comment The jazzy texture is a wee bit adult-self pops. Song Production Information SENAX Every popper, pleased to meet you, I am Senax. This time, by that first race, I'm greatly enlivened, rather Pop'n. I would make a hot club jazz. As of the image, it's "Techno Wind Big Band". After all of the rampage at the intro, With A melody, B melody, rust, and the respective blog, The traits came out in front of me and slip two-habit players in showing off happiness. Or let's say the feeling goes back to the original standing position when the finished role is even. Everyone's excuse is the master of that kind of rowdy♪ Can you try how to play the ultimate "Betty Boo"? Betty Boo This is Betty Boo, the vocalist. I like this cool jazzy song. It got me me fired up to sing. The theme is both cool and hot. Let's meet in this game. Staff Comments saito Shibuya-kei? TAMA Nice song, and a cool character. wac This time, it's Senax-san's first entry. Welcome to the dazzling Pop'n World. This world regards the future of the ant lion exiting the missing unexpected. As a result, we are making a final 4-5 version position to go wearing the biased arranged order to their own hobby intently. Something like this. It is smart? This was also my triggered whiskers because the music had been desperate. Thank you for the usual of refreshingly odious music. Seiya Murai Boo-Boo♪ bounces off the left ear? Don't know what to think... Naya~n For the time being in life. Mikoshiba Scent of a woman. Piu:KOHA I loved this song! But the intro man voice was a bit scary. Nice, jazzy tune. Really like it. My favorite character, too. shio A set per pop and jazz is a mecha pot. Wow. When I worry about playing something in the next, somehow I will always choose this song. I like playing NORMAl, laying back. Shima Q A little bit of cute adult style. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 Category:SENAX Songs